Guilty Conscience, Part 2
by Sailor Rogue
Summary: Conclusion of the three part fic. FINISHED! Please read and review.
1. Resurrection

**Author's Ramble**:  This is the continuation of Guilty Conscience, Part 1 (which is a continuation of Lady MacBeth).  If you have not read either, please do so before reading this, as it will not make much sense if you do not.  Sorry it took me so long to update.  Got lazy and got busy with my readings (I highly recommend LotR: RotK, it's quite good, and yes I started on LOTR 'cause of the movie, but read the book first . I had apparently been living under a rock and didn't hear of LOTR, only the hobbit). ANYWAY, here it is.  Thanks to all who have reviewed!  It means so much to me!!! *Sniff*  Oh and If you're wondering how I came up with Carol's personality, I got it from "This Woman, This Warrior" (), and just got the idea from there as to how she would be.  Right then, on with the Fic.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Carol opened her eyes, she found herself in an office, facing her were young strangers sitting on a sofa, staring at her with a mix of awe and sadness.  She had never seen them before, yet somehow two of them looked strangely familiar. Not knowing where she was or who these people were, her first instinct was to get up and run. But for some reason she could not.  Except for her eyes, she could not move a muscle in her body; she couldn't even speak.  Now, she was trying to leave on more than instinct, but from fear.  She didn't know where she was or how she got there, she couldn't move or speak, and, on top of all that, she felt strange, as if something were different about her and just…wrong.  Finally, she heard a voice.  
  
"Hello, Carol. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I am sure you are wondering what you're doing here and especially why you cannot move. Please, do not be alarmed. I am speaking to you inside your mind and I have taken measures to make sure you did not leave here, from fear, before I can fully explain everything. I mean you no harm and I will release you from my grasp once you have given me your word that you will not leave or do anything rash. Do I have your promise?"  
  
Though she could not open her mouth, the words came clearly from her mind. "You expect me to promise you I won't leave? You expect me to believe you mean me no harm after you've just told me you've put a mental bind on me? I'm recalling things now, about your team and how they came to recruit me, I know who you are and what you do. You can't fool me."  
  
"Please, there is much to explain.  I need you to trust me.  Someone obviously got to you before we did and told you what he or she _wanted_ you to believe about us, but I can assure you it is not true.  Please, just trust me, hear us out, and let us talk before you make your judgments."  
  
Seeing no other choice and not wanting to stay immobile forever, she reluctantly agreed to listen, all the while thinking of how she could escape once she was freed.  
  
"I can read your mind, you know. So, if you would please put away any thoughts of escape for a moment, so that we might get on with our talk. I do not wish to use extreme measures to keep you here, but if you insist on leaving, I am afraid you will leave me no choice."  
  
Carol was released from Xavier's mind control and was now able to move and speak. She looked around the room (this time able to move her neck, instead of just her eyes), and saw that a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting closest to her, on her right. He began to speak to her.  
  
"Hello again, Carol. Since there is so much to say, I believe an introduction is in order before we begin. As you already know, I am Professor Charles Xavier. You are in my Institute for Gifted Youngsters…mutants, like yourself. With me here are some of my students - Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan, and Kitty. I believe you've already met Jean and Kit-"  
  
Carol jumped up suddenly, as if something had startled her.  She had been using her newfound mobility to look all around, and caught sight of herself, at least what she could see without a mirror and apparently was not pleased. "My clothes!  What happened to my clothes?! What am I _wearing_?!  What did you do to me?!"  
  
"Carol, if you would please sit down and calm yourself, I will get to everything in due time." Xavier said calmly. He seemed to be the only one taking things easily. The X-men had looks of shock on their faces. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were looking at Rogue, but hearing someone else speak through her body.   
  
"Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down? This is nuts! I'm getting out of here."  
  
"Don't you want to know first how you came to be in someone else's body?"  
  
"Someone…else's…body?" she asked, with a note of disbelief in her voice. She looked down at herself more closely and, sure enough, she was not in her own body. She knew she had felt strange in her own skin, but she never would have imagined this! She almost fell back down onto the chair, not knowing what to do or say at the moment.   
  
"Yes, I know this must be hard for you, it's hard for all of us- "  
  
"Hard for you?!  Hard for _you_?!  How can this be hard for you!?  You're not the one stuck in someone else's body!  How can this possible be hard -"

"Rogue was our friend, ok?! She gave her life just so you could have another chance! She's gone, and now we all have to live with each other, so I'd get rid of that attitude if I could, _Missy_!" Evan spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Live with _you_? You've got to be kidding me. Why would I want to live with you? I may have promised to hear you out, but I never promised I would stay. In case you don't remember, I'm not your little 'Rogue-friend', so don't expect me to take her place. I've got a college to graduate from, an organization to run, a life of my _own_ to live!"  
  
"Um, like, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in the same shape as you once were. You're in a fifteen-year old body, and unless you can convince everyone that you are really Carol Danvers, you've got no choice about where to go. Face it, you're stuck with us, just like we're stuck with you," Kitty said smugly. It was a shock for everyone to her speak like that, even, it seemed, Kitty herself, but she just shrugged and sneered at Carol with her arms crossed. Apparently, she had stuck a nerve in Kitty.  
  
Carol was, for the first time since her revival, speechless. It was true; she could not go back to her old life. The life she knew was now just a memory, and this sort of news would be hard for anyone to take.  
  
"Now Carol, as I was saying," Professor Xavier continued as if there had been no interruption, "you had already met Kitty and Jean when they went to recruit you, as well as Storm and of course, our dear Rogue. You remember when they came to you, yes?"  
  
Carol gave a simple nod. Her eyes were watering, but no tears had fallen, as if she were holding them back. In fact, she was. Carol did not want any man to see her cry. Men had always made it a point for women never to see _them_ cry, as it made them feel weaker. Thus, she felt that that led them to believe she was weak, and she would never give any man the opportunity to think she was weak.  
  
"And do you remember what happened when they met you? You remember fighting them? Do you remember your fight with Rogue?"   
  
She gave a simple nod to each question he asked her, wanting each time to yell out how they had come to destroy her life, just as the woman had foretold, but resisting the temptation, waiting until she was able to do so without shedding any tears.  
  
"Right then.  I believe you have your memory in tact, as you should.  It seems your whole personality as well as all your memories did indeed transfer into Rogue's brain.  I do wish to-" 

"Umm…where's…what happened…" she interrupted, attempting to get the words out of her mouth without crying.

"Your body in Boston General Hospital, where you have been in a coma for several weeks, with no change in brain wave patterns.  I have been going there every week to try and revive your lost mind somehow, and I believe I may be making some progress but it is a difficult procedure."

As if Carol's previous news had not been heartbreaking enough, that last bit of news was the hardest blow of all.  Still, she sat silent, not wanting to show them her tears of pain.

"As I was saying, I want to clarify a few points about what happened as it seems you have the wrong impression." 

Carol suddenly found the courage to speak and seized the opportunity.. "I don't have the wrong impression. You're monsters, all of you, especially the one you call Rogue. You took

my life away, took it right from my body so I could join your little team. What kind of people are you? Sacrificing your own to get what you want? How dare-"

"How dare we?  How dare YOU?!  Don't you talk that vay about Rogue!  She sacrificed herself for you, hoping that she could make things right!  And all you are is ungrateful! You don't know vat you-"

"Kurt, please, sit down.  I won't have any more outbursts!" Xavier said quickly.

"I'm not going to just sit here and listen to her talk that vay about Rogue!  She's dishonoring her memory!"

"Kurt, please, calm down."

"Forget it, I don't want to be in the same room as her anyway." He said as he made his way for the door, muttering some obviously unkind words in German under his breath as he did so, slamming the door shut behind him.

Xavier sighed heavily before going on "Miss Danvers, if you please-"   
  
"That's _Ms_. Danvers…I will not be referred to by the title that men use to rank women into classes based on their marital status!"  
  
The X-men rolled their eyes at her little feminist speech as the Professor continued.

  
"What happened between you and Rogue was an accident. She had not meant to permanently absorb your psyche. In fact, it made her quite mad, what with you struggling to take over. In the weeks that followed, even though I had succeeded in silencing your persona, Rogue was always distraught about what had happened. She never wanted to hurt you. She did not know what would happen when she held on to you for so long. She merely meant to weaken you, as you were a formidable opponent to my X-men. She did not want any of it. In fact, she didn't use your powers because of the guilt she carried inside her; she didn't feel she had the right to. She decided then, to give you another chance at life…at the cost of her own. And that's how you are here now, in her body."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that's supposed to make me feel better and forgive her for what she did? Well, sorry but I'm the one who's stuck in someone else's body. I don't care if she 'sacrificed' herself or whatever you want to call it. She deserves it. I was forewarned that you would come and steal my powers, and that's exactly what happened. Why should I believe that you had intended no harm to me after all that's happened? If you think Rogue's decision is going to make me all mushy and feel sorry for her and change my mind about you, I'm afraid you've got me figured all wrong. I can see right through your tricks and I won't be fooled."  
  
"Yes, well, it seems this is all I have patience for for today. Perhaps we could all use a bit of rest to adjust to our new…arrangements. Kitty, will you please show Ms. Danvers to your room."   
  
"Don't tell me I'm sharing a room with _her_?!"  
  
Xavier continued to speak, as if he hadn't heard her. "Everyone, please try to treat our new 'guest' with as much hospitality as you would any new recruit. We'll all meet up later to give you a tour of the place and get you settled in."  
  
"I told you before, I'm not staying!"  
  
"And like Kitty said before, I'm afraid that, under the circumstances, you have no choice. Good-bye."   
  
With that, Xavier wheeled himself out of the office before the others. Apparently she had hit a nerve in him as well, but he was always good at hiding it and keeping his temper at bay.   
  
Kitty did as she was told and showed Carol her new room, though with hardly a word to her, mostly just pointing and one-word sentences. Carol walked towards Rogue's bed, which was now hers, feeling like she wanted to sleep forever, hoping she would wake up from this horrible dream when she got up. She was distracted, however, by two envelopes lying on the freshly made bed, one with "Carol" written on it, and the other addressed to "Everyone". She picked up the envelope addressed to her and looked across the room at Kitty, as if she knew what this was. But Kitty, it seemed, was as perplexed as she was, for she too was holding an envelope and looking at Carol. They both sat on their beds and began to read their notes, while, in their respective rooms, the other X-men were reading theirs.


	2. Rogue's goodbyes

**Author's ramble: ** Sooooooooo sorry for the long delay in the update.  I FINALLY finished all the chapter and will post them all soon.  Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  (In case it's been a while and you forgot what happened…Carol is in Rogue's body and isn't too happy about it and neither are the X-men.  That's about it.)  Ok then, on with the Fic!

* * *

Carol,   
Before I say anything else, I just want to tell you that I am so very, very sorry. Words cannot express the amount of pain and sorrow I feel for what I've done. Please understand that I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you, honest. I know nothing I could ever say or do could ever make up for what I've done, but this is all I could do to give you a second chance at life. I hope you can make the best of it, as I sure haven't. I've left you a few notes to help you out in getting adjusted but I know the X-Men will help you do that anyway. I know they'll treat you with the same respect and kindness they showed me. Even though I may never have shown it, they mean a lot to me and I treasure them greatly. It may sound corny, but they are like my family; the only family I've ever known. Please take care of them for me, as they have taken care of me.  
Again, I'm really, really sorry.   
Rogue  
  
Dear Kitty,  
Hey there, Kitty. Well, I guess you wound up getting a new roommate after all, huh? I'm sure she'll be a much better roommate than I ever was. I'm sorry for all those times I teased you or may have hurt you. I know we never really got along that great, but I always liked you. You were such a nice person with a good heart. Always remember the good times we had together. Take care of yourself.  
Lots of Love,  
Rogue  
  
Dear Evan,  
Hi, Evan. I know we never talked much; actually we hardly talked at all. I'm really sorry about that. No matter what anyone says, you're a cool kid and you have a lot of potential. I'm sorry I never got to know you. It's hard having so many regrets and no time to make up for them. I wish you all the best.  
Love, Rogue  
  
Dear Jean,  
Hi, Jean. I know you thought I always hated you because you were Ms. Perfect but the truth is, I always admired you. You were always so cool and levelheaded. But, I always felt that I had nothing and you had everything and I took that against you. I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me and it's not your fault things are the way they are. I never hated you; I just hated the way things were. Thanks for always being so nice to me. I wish we could have gotten to be better friends.  
Love,   
Rogue  
  
Dear Scott,  
Hi, Scott. We've been through a lot together, haven't we? I never got to tell you how much I appreciated you or everything you've done. You never stopped trying to be my friend and to convince me that you were the good guys. You always showed me such kindness and sincerity. Thank you for everything. Please show Carol the same kindness you've shown me.  
Love always,  
Rogue  
  
Dearest Kurt,  
Hey, Kurt. This has got to be one of the hardest letters I've ever had to write. You understood me like no one else on the team ever could. You really made me feel like someone knew how I felt, about having to hide from the world. I wish people weren't so judgmental on appearances and would see the beauty you have within you. You are one of the kindest, sweetest people I have ever met and I wish that everyone could see that. Don't let anyone ever make you feel unworthy or freakish. You are a beautiful person, Kurt. I'm sorry I won't be around to see you grow into the great man I know you will be. Take care, Kurt.   
Love,   
Rogue   
  
Dear Mr. McCoy/Beast,  
Well, this is it. I'm taking your advice. I know it isn't what you had in mind, but I have to do what I believe was right. And I believe this is the only way I can make things right. I want you to know that I loved the talks we had together. Some of my best memories are of talks I've had with you. Thanks for always being there for me and giving me such great advice. Thanks for always letting me make my own decisions. Thank you for being a great friend and a wonderful teacher and mentor. You're the best teacher I've ever had. You've taught me things I could never learn in school but only from someone as wise as you. Shakespeare was right, parting is such sweet sorrow. I will miss you dearly.  
Love,  
Rogue  
  
After everyone had read their letters, Kitty informed them of the letter Rogue had left to Carol addressed to everyone. Everyone gathered in the "meeting room" of the mansion to hear Rogue's letter read. Carol had changed into something a little more comfortable (and colorful) and sat next to Jean, cross-armed and looking annoyed. Carol handed the letter to Professor Xavier but he insisted that it be read by her, as she was the closest thing to the real Rogue that they had. Knowing that protesting wouldn't work and that it would just annoy them further, she reluctantly accepted. And so, she opened the envelope and began to read.  
  
Dear everyone:  
I'm writing this letter so that you guys have an idea of what was going through my head in my last hours. I have to say, the decision wasn't easy for me to make. I knew I couldn't just erase the memory of what happened with Carol, it wouldn't be right. But I couldn't just let myself wither away with guilt either. You all know that's what was happening. I talked to Mr. McCoy and he told me that we have to learn from our regrets and use them to make things better. I figured the best way I could use it was to give Carol another chance at life. It was the least I could do and the only thing I could do. I know no one will agree with this decision and as I write this, I'm feeling apprehensive about actually going through with it. But, it's the only way. I never wanted this to happen, but it happened and I have to deal with it. As I write this, I'm thinking about my life and the last moments I will have, just as a dying person would. It's weird, I guess it's almost like I am dying. It's very scary to know these are my last few hours. To know I'll never see another day. I guess that's why people always watch the sunrise when they know they're dying. It's little things like that that we take for granted. We always figure that we can see the sunrise any day, but we never really stop to. But your thoughts change when you know you're not coming back. I said "good night" to Kitty for the first time in a while, because I knew it was the last time I'd be able to. She seemed shocked but happy. I'm glad I got to make her smile one last time. She's going to sleep now, and I would too, but I have too much to do and say.  
  
Right now my thoughts are turning to my life here at the Institute. Life down in Mississippi wasn't bad. It was always OK, especially before I found out I was a mutant. But, after I found out what I was and found out my curse of a power, I felt like the loneliest girl in the world. That is, until I joined you guys. Even with my powers being what they are, I felt a sort of belonging here. I did still feel like an outcast because I knew I could never truly belong to a group. I know I always seemed distant, but in my heart I was glad to be part of a team, a family. I was distant because I had to be, because my powers prevented me from getting close. But I never hated being an X-Man (well, maybe when I had to wake up early for Danger Room sessions. ;) ).   
* * *  
Right now, I'm watching the sunrise. I flew up to see it. This is my second and last time using Carol's powers. I had used them earlier today to clear my head. I never knew flying was so exhilarating. It's such a wonderful feeling: the freedom, the wind all around you. The sky looks so beautiful right now. I wish I could stay here forever, just watching the sky. I can't help but cry now, knowing I'll never be able to see something so beautiful, knowing my time is almost up. I wish you were all here with me at this very moment to see how amazing this is.  
* * *  
Just now, I smiled at Kitty and told her that I'm going down to breakfast today. I'd like to spend my last few hours with those who mean the most to me. I want our last few moments together to be good ones.   
* * *  
Breakfast was nice. I hardly said a word to anyone but I was content enough to just listen and see everyone having a good time. Anyway, I gotta go now. It's time for the meeting. I'm feeling really scared and nervous right now. I feel like I want to cry and scream and run all at the same time, but I know I have to go through with it. This is something I have to do. I'm sorry, everyone. I really wish there was another way. Even though I won't be around (mentally, anyway), I will miss you guys. You are truly the best thing that happened to me.   
Love always,   
Rogue  
  
"Well, that was interesting. That explains why I'm so tired."   
  
"Is that all you can say? After all that? After all she just said?" asked Kitty.  
  
"What else would you like me to say? That I forgive her? That I feel sorry for her or for you? You seem to be forgetting that I'm the victim here."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself," Jean said.  
  
"All right, that's ENOUGH!"  
Everyone turned suddenly to Professor Xavier. They had never heard him yell like that.   
"We've all had a hard day, but we still need to get Carol settled in and acquainted with things for school tomorrow."  
  
"School?! What are you talking about? I'm not going to school. I'm a college student, remember? I don't belong in high school!"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to go until we can sort things out. It would raise too much suspicion if you were to suddenly stop coming to school, and the last thing we need is an investigation here. I'll arrange things so you can be 'home-schooled', but that process may take some time."  
  
"This can't be happening…"  
  
"Here is Rogue's schedule. Scott and the others will go with you early tomorrow to show you where your classes are. I'm going to call the school and excuse you from any exams or quizzes. However, there still lies the problem with your accent."  
  
"What about my accent?"  
  
"Well, Rogue had a southern accent."  
  
"Are you telling me I'm going to have to 'Tawk lahke thais' and say things like 'sugah' the whole day?"  
  
"Not quite. But, yes you will have to talk with a southern accent. I'll be helping you with that and with anything else you may need help with." 

Carol sighed. "And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse."


	3. Secrets revealed

Xavier worked with Carol for as long as Carol (and he) could take making sure to, telling her everything she needed to know. When they were finally done (or just too frustrated to go on) Carol headed for her bed, hoping that when she woke up her nightmare would be over, or at least that she would be well-rested to face what was in store in the day ahead. Thanks in advance. :)  
* * *  
The next day proved to be full of surprises for Carol. Having to wake up so early for Danger Room sessions was not something she looked forward to doing every day. She did, however, enjoy showing the X-Men the full potential of her powers. She was not only invulnerable to any attacks, but could have taken on the whole program single-handedly, her fists as her only weapon. She could sense most attacks before they hit and was unbelievably strong. Professor Xavier tried measuring just how strong she was, but even his equipment was insufficient in measuring it.  
  
The day proved to be surprising for the X-Men as well. Carol not only dressed differently from Rogue (she wore colors other than green and black), but she was also against makeup, calling it "a man's invention to make women feel flawed". The X-Men were amazed at this new look, as it was Rogue in a way they had never seen her before - "normal". Had Rogue been conscious at the time, she would surely have blushed at the way Scott, in particular, was looking at her. He had never looked that way at anyone before, save Jean.   
  
After a quick breakfast, it was time for school, the moment Carol had dreaded since she awoke in Rogue's body. Carol and the X-Men went to school early as planned and the X-Men showed her around the school. She hoped she would have no problems finding her way around and she would make it through the day all right.  
  
Carol went through Rogue's locker trying to figure out and get everything she needed for her classes, just as Rogue's friend Risty was walking down the hall towards her, calling out her name.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue! Hey, Rogue! ROGUE!"  
  
Carol was jumped suddenly and turned around to see Rogue's purple-haired friend in front of her, looking puzzled.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me? Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I…Ah mean AH was just, umm…preoccupied with thoughts. I…Ah wasn't really here."  
  
"You sound a little different, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fine, really. Fine as ever, sugah," she said, faking a smile.  
  
"Umm…all right if you say so. Hey, what's with your outfit? And your make-up? Don't tell me you're trying to compete with Jean or something?"  
  
"Jean? Why would I want to compete with her?"  
  
"You know the whole Scott thing. You do remember having an immense crush on him don't you? I mean, I know you're always denying it but-"  
  
"Oh, uh…yeah, that. Well, you know, Ah'm trying to get over him and stuff," she said, remembering the innocence and childishness of high school. "Anyway, no, Ah'm not trying to compete with her. Ah just felt like a change. Ah was tired of wearing the same thing, the same colors, the same make-up. And besides, wearing revealing clothing and make-up is man's way of making us want to look the way they want us to. It's time we women stopped letting them control us like that."  
  
"Uh-huh. Are you sure you're all right? I mean, just last week you were, well, not to sound mean or anything, down in the dumps. And now you're completely different. Is everything OK? I mean, I know there was something wrong before that you don't want to talk about. But did something else happen? You can talk to me, you know."  
  
"Ah guess you could say Ah had a reawakening. Ah didn't want to be so lifeless anymore."  
  
"Hmm, well, that's good. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I'm still taking you home after school as usual, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure thing."  
  
"All right then, see you at lunch. Bye." Risty walked away smiling, but as she walked away it faded away to reveal a scowling face. She knew something was wrong with Rogue and she was going to find out what that was, somehow.  
  
The day went by slower for Carol than for everyone else. Being back in high school was taking some getting used to. Every class seemed to go on for hours. The only advantage was being able to show off her knowledge by answering most questions, surprising everyone in class, including the teachers. Unbeknownst to her, it was not simply her ability to answer the questions (Rogue wasn't known for excelling in her academics) but the fact that she spoke at all. Rogue was always the "weird girl that never talked". That combined with her new look, it was no surprise how shocked everyone was.  
  
Of course, not everyone took the change the same way. Those who teased Rogue found no reason why they should stop simply because she wasn't the "Goth freak" anymore. As she was walking down to her next class one of Rogue's tormenters (apparently a jock) teased Carol, telling her she was "a freak, no matter how she dressed".   
  
Like Rogue, Carol had a quick tongue, but she also had quick reflexes and an intolerance for insolence. Before the bully knew what hit him, he found himself pinned against the wall, feet off the ground, held up single handedly by Carol. This drew quite a crowd, including Scott and some of the other X-Men. Scott ran as quickly as he could to Carol, ordering her to put him down. She heeded his command, but only after teaching the bully a lesson about picking on others.   
  
After the crowd dissipated, Scott took Carol aside to talk to her, not knowing that Risty had watched the whole thing in amazement and was now hiding around the corner listening to their every word.  
  
"Are you NUTS?! What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Teaching him a lesson, what did it look like? What do you want me to do, just let him go ahead so he can just tease me and other again? I've compromised enough as it is, I will not compromise my dignity. I refuse to be a passive victim."  
  
"You can't just use your powers openly like that. People will get suspicious, especially when you left a heavyweight football player inches off the ground. We have to hide our secret, remember?"  
  
"You know what your problem is? You're way too 'by the book'. You need to loosen up. Ugh, what did Rogue ever see in you?"  
  
"Listen, you. I don't need-. Wait, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind. I have to go to class. Oh, and my friend Risty's driving me home. Gotta keep things the same, remember. Bye!" Carol said as she ran down the hall to her class. She knew that that excuse would convince Scott. She just didn't want to ride home with the X-Men.   
* * *  
"I didn't know it took this long to get back home."  
  
"I'm taking a detour."  
  
A few minutes later, Risty drove up to an abandoned parking lot and stopped the car, locking all the doors.  
  
"What's going on? Why'd you stop -?"  
  
"Where's Rogue? What have you done with her?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Ah'm right here. It's me."  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you're not Rogue, Carol Danvers. My suspicion began this morning when you didn't answer me when I called you. My suspicion grew when you spoke without an accent and with your little feministic speech. Then, when you used you powers in public and after listening to your conversation with Scott, I knew my suspicions were correct.  
  
"UH! How could Xavier have let this happen? I thought he was going to fix things. That's why we sent her back to him. How could he-?" she said to herself.  
  
"Xavier didn't let it happen. He did it himself."  
  
"What? You're lying. He would never. He couldn't! He wouldn't!"  
  
"But he did. Poor little Rogue couldn't live with what she did to me, so she gave up her miserable life to give me a 'second chance', if you can call it that. Everyone thinks it's heroic or something. Personally, I think it's just pathetic. After all, she got what she deserved. She got exactly what she gave me…a death sentence."  
  
"Oh, you have NO idea what you are saying. Rogue never meant to hurt you. She never even meant to attack you."  
  
"Oh please. I've heard it all before."  
  
"But you've yet to hear it from me."  
  
"And why should that make any difference? It's the same old story with the same old ending."  
  
"Oh, but my story has a different beginning. You see, I was there from the start. I knew the X-Men were coming to recruit you and I knew your powers. I told you exactly what I knew, twisting things just a bit, of course."  
  
"You? What are you talking about? How-"  
  
Before she could finish, Carol's question was answered. Right before her eyes, Risty changed into a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, a face that was familiar to Carol. It was the face of the woman who had come to her at her school and warned her of the X-Men. Carol was speechless. Her mouth was wide open in disbelief; she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"You…you're that…. But how? I don't underst-."  
  
"It's quite simple my dear," she said as she morphed into her true blue form. "But I'll simplify it more for you to understand. Rogue had told me she was going to 'meet someone' and I retrieved enough information from her to be able to find out more. When I found out about your powers from my precognitive friend, Destiny, I knew I had to get to you first. Destiny, however, warned me that you would refuse, and that you would meet the X-Men and fight them. She didn't know why then, but I know now it was because of what I would tell you. I tried to get you to join me, but just as Destiny had predicted you were not interested, too set on being a one-woman team. But if there is one thing I hate more than losing a recruit, it's losing one to Xavier and he had already taken my most precious recruit - Rogue. And so I warned you about the X-Men and well, you know the rest. So, you see my dear, Rogue was only trying to fight back in self-defense. _You_ attacked _them_. The person you should blame is yourself, not Rogue."  
  
Carol was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. All that she had thought to be true was a lie. The X-Men were telling the truth all along.  
  
"You tricked me?! You did all this? You caused all this trouble and mayhem, just for spite and revenge?! You manipulative, conniving…"  
  
"Don't you try placing the blame on me. Everything I told you was true - well, most of it anyway. You chose to believe it. I can't help you if you choose to believe everything a stranger tells you."  
  
Unable to control her anger after those last words, Carol slapped Mystique as hard as she could (and with Carol's strength, it was pretty hard). Before Mystique could recover, she quickly knocked the car door with her elbow and flew off as fast as she could. She wasn't flying towards the mansion, however, but for another destination. She had had too many blows today to go back just now.   
* * * * *  
"Professor, I'm worried. Carol hasn't come back yet. Risty was supposed to drop her off after school. I knew I shouldn't have let her go -"  
  
"It's all right Scott. I've been monitoring her all day. I know where she is and I believe I know where she's headed. Get Wolverine and tell him to ready the X-jet."  
  
"Should I ready the team?"  
  
"No, Scott. I'm sorry, but I will be going on this trip alone. Please stay here and keep things in order while I'm gone."  
  
"OK, Professor," Scott sighed as he went to fetch Wolverine. Xavier and Wolverine soon took off and although they had had their differences with Carol, the X-Men could not help but worry (after all, she was still a part of Rogue, and if she disappeared, there would be no chance of getting Rogue back, ever). And so they sat; wondering, worrying, waiting; hoping Xavier would be able to find her and bring her back home.


	4. Redemption

Carol was in a rush to get where she was going and knew thatthe fastest way to get there was by flying. However, not knowing her way there, nor feeling up to flying there herself, she found out when the next flight to Boston was and hitched a ride on a plane (making sure the coast was clear first, of course).  
  
When the plane began its descent, Carol abandoned her ride towards Boston General Hospital, where her body lay lifeless. Upon her arrival, she got the information that she needed and proceeded to her room.   
  
There in the room was Carol's body, lying unconscious on the bed, surrounded by three people who were very dear to her: her mother, her father, and her friend Jessica, all three of whom looked equally surprised to see the stranger. Breaking the silence, Carol spoke.  
  
"Um…hello. I'm…Rogue."  
  
After a short, awkward pause, Carol's mother replied, "Hello, Rogue. Come in. You're here to see Carol?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she was a friend of mine," Carol said, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "How is she doing? Has she made any progress?"  
  
"No, she hasn't made any progress since they found her nearly dead on the stretcher. Doctors are saying it's hopeless and that it's silly to keep her on life support. What do they know, heartless fools? Do you know what may have happened to her?"  
  
Carol shook her head. "But I know she'll make it," she said, trying hard to smile. "She's a fighter."

"Well, you do know our Carol after all," Carol's mother replied.

  
"How do you know Carol?" asked Jessica. "I don't remember her ever mentioning you. You do seem familiar, somehow."  
  
"Jessica, please. You don't need to interrogate her."  
  
"Well, I didn't know her for long, but I guess you can say we had a connection."  
  
"Hey, how about we take a little walk, have some girl talk, get to know each other, share some memories of Carol? Whattya say?"  
  
"Umm…sure. Sounds good."  
  
Jessica and Carol walked out of the room together, closing the door after them. When they were a safe distance away from Carol's room, Jessica spoke once more.  
  
"All right, now I get some answers. I only stopped the interrogation out of respect for her parents, but now I want the truth. Did you have something to do with what happened? I know I've seen you before and I don't think it's just a coincidence. Where have I seen you before?"  
  
"Calm down, Drew, I can explain."  
  
"What did you s-? You called me Drew. How did you-"  
  
"I always called you Drew. You always called me 'Danvers'. It was our 'thing.'"  
  
"How- it can't be. How do you-?"  
  
"It's me, Carol."  
  
"It can't be. It's not possible. What kind of sick person are you, playing games-?"  
  
"Drew, believe me, I wish it weren't true but it is. Rogue was one of the women who came after me when I left the meeting that day. And yes, she did have something to do with what happened."  
  
"That's how I know you…err…her. What…what happened?"  
  
It took Carol a few minutes to explain everything that happened that night and in the months that followed, including her "resurrection" and about how Rogue had sacrificed her life for her.  
  
"Well, I have a hard time feeling sorry for her, after what she's done."  
  
"I used to feel the same way. I thought she got what she deserved. Her idea of a second chance wasn't exactly the greatest. I mean, I had to go back to high school. But, no, Drew, I was wrong. I was manipulated into believing they were the enemy, that they were coming after me. I only just found out how wrong I was. I attacked them first, Drew. Rogue was innocent."  
  
"Oh Carol. I can't believe this. Of all the - who would do such a thing?"  
  
"A very unstable person with a wicked heart."  
  
"Well, I see you've finally learned the truth, Carol," said a voice from behind. She and Jessica turned around to find Professor Xavier.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come here for you. We've had a deal, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I just- "  
  
"It's all right, Carol. I understand. No need to explain. I gather your friend knows the truth now?"  
  
"Yes. This is my friend Jessica. Drew, this is Professor Xavier. He's the one who made this, well, possible."  
  
"Wait, then, could you do something for Carol?!"  
  
"I don't know if I can. The damage was extensive and I have tried before with no luck. However, using Carol's conscious mind, it may work. But even if I could revive her, there's no promise of a full recovery."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anything's better than this."  
  
"All right then. Carol, I may need your help in the process."  
  
"Ok, Professor. Drew, you need to get my parents out of there."  
  
"Leave it to me. You guys just keep out of sight."  
  
Jessica reentered the room and emerged moments later with Carol's parents. When they had finally gone in the elevator, Carol and Xavier went into the room to begin the procedure.  
  
Xavier created a mental link with *Carol and looked around her conscious, looking for what he needed. He then linked both their minds with Carol's and did whatever he could. After several moments, he opened his eyes, indicating he had broken the link with both Carols.  
  
"Well, what happens now?" Carol asked.  
  
"I've done all I could. I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do" Xavier noticed the look of pain and desperation in *Carol's eyes. "I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Carol looked down at her body and her eyes swelled up with tears. "Hey there, me. This is really weird, talking to myself outside my body, but you have to pull though We belong in our own body, living our own life. Come on, please, you have to do it; you have to make it. I wish I could do something to help. You don't know what it's like, not being in your own body, having to live through someone else's life. Please, please wake up." *Carol grabbed hold of her body's hand and squeezed it tight, looking hopefully at her body, as if she were expecting to see a change.   
  
She then held her hand to *her face, forgetting about Rogue's powers, as tears flowed down her cheeks. An onlooker would have expected a transference to take place, but nothing happened. Finally, she lowered her head, gave a sigh of despair and began to sob, holding *Carol's hand to her chest with both hands. Suddenly, she heard a loud beep followed by another, and another. She immediately looked up, her eyes so watery she could barely see. After wiping her tears away, she saw the brain wave screen and couldn't believe her eyes. The brainwaves had changed markedly; almost double! Unable to contain herself she cried once more, but this time, tears of immense joy. She bent down and hugged her body, not knowing what else she could do to release the happiness she was feeling.  
  
Carol ran out of the room to find Professor Xavier to tell him the good news, when she saw Jessica and her parents coming out of the elevator. She hid from view quickly, waiting until they were inside the room before coming out. She was about to go find Xavier again when she heard shouting coming from the room. Moving towards the door, she heard what it was.  
  
"It's a miracle! A miracle! She's going to make it! I knew it! I knew she would! Our Carol's going to make it! Call the doctor! Call the nurse!"  
  
Carol walked towards the room and stood in the doorway. She saw Jessica's face light up and fill with tears as she smiled to Carol and mouthed "It worked!" Carol just nodded and smiled. By her mother's orders, she entered the room and celebrated with them with many hugs and smiles. Carol's mother told her that she had a lucky star, since the change came only moments after she showed up. Carol smiled, happy to hear her mother's kind words to her. After saying her goodbyes (which was much harder for her than for them, except for Jessica), Carol and Xavier left for the X-jet (where Wolverine was waiting), but not before asking Professor Xavier for a favor.  
  
When they finally arrived at the mansion, they found everyone waiting at the hangar, anxious for their return. They ran eagerly towards them, asking questions like "Where have you been?" and "What happened?"   
  
"Wow, now this is what Ah call a warm welcome. Nice to know ya'll care."  
  
"Hey, you got your accent down pretty good."  
  
"Well, Ah'd sure hope so, being that Ah've talked like this all mah life. Ah am from Mississippi after all."  
  
Everyone's face was blank, not knowing if she was being in character or playing tricks.  
  
"Do Ah have to spell it out for ya guys?"  
  
"R-Rogue?" Kurt asked.  
  
Responding only with a smile, she found herself attacked by everyone in a group hug accompanied by faces that were full of elation. "Whoa, easy, guys, will ya? Don't get all mushy on me now."  
  
"But, I don't understand. What happened to Carol?" Scott asked.  
  
"We'll answer all your questions later," answered Xavier. "Right now, I think we should focus on having our Rogue back." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and began walking away with Rogue, busily telling her how much they missed her, what life was like with Carol and and how glad they were to have her back.  
  
"Rogue, one moment, before you go."   
  
"Ah'll see you guys in a bit," she said to the others as they left, turning her attention to the professor. "What is it, Professor?"   
  
"Carol wanted me to give you this. She wrote it before the 'operation' and said it was for you, and you alone," he said as he handed her a folded piece of paper. Rogue took the paper from his hand and opened it as Xavier wheeled himself out of the room.  
  
"It's good to have you back," he said, before wheeling himself out the door.  
  
Rogue smiled and proceeded to read her letter.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
Well, looks like the tables have turned and now I'm the one writing to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Rogue. I'm sorry all this happened to you, to us. I'm sorry for not believing you and never giving you or anyone a chance to show me the truth. Please tell everyone I'm sorry for being so rude and unsympathetic. I'm very sorry.  
But, as sorry as I am, I cannot forgive you. I cannot forgive you because you have done nothing wrong. Do you hear me? You have done NOTHING wrong. I was fooled by a manipulative, conniving witch into believing you were the enemy. How wrong I was. How ignorant I was for believing her, a complete stranger.   
I have to say, living your life wasn't easy, but I thank you for what you did. It takes a brave and pure-hearted person to sacrifice their own life to give life to another. You are one of a kind, Rogue. Life is precious and you need to start living it more fully. Your friends care about you dearly. Take the time to show them how much you care. Spend time with them Rogue. They're good people.  
There is something else I want to tell you, but I don't know if I should. You've been through so much already, I wouldn't want to add more. I will tell you one thing, and you can decide for yourself if you want to know more. Make sure you know who those you trust really are. People are not who they appear to be.  
All my best,  
Carol A. Danvers  
  
Rogue folded the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes before going to join her fellow X-Men. "Thank you, Carol. Now, we are both free."

The End

* * * * * *

So, what did you think.  Please, be honest.  Criticism IS welcome as long as it's constructive (tell me why it stinks).  Please Review, I would love to know if anyone's reading and what you think.  Thank youuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
